Taking a shower is one of the more pleasurable activities enjoyed by people all over the world. Aside from the hygienic benefits of cleaning one's body, a shower also provides a soothing and comfortable feeling. Unfortunately, a shower normally requires the use of more water than taking a bath in a tub. This is because a typical shower normally requires at least three different phases. If the water is allowed to run at full flow without restriction (i.e., at 100%) during these three phases, a large quantity of water would be used inefficiently.
In the first phase, a person normally wets his or her body, and possibly his or her hair, prior to soaping and shampooing. In the second phase, the person applies soap (and shampoo) throughout his or her body (and hair). In the third phase, the person rinses the soap (and shampoo) from his or her body.
Some people may go through at least two additional phases to shampoo their hair because they prefer to finish the shampoo and rinse for their hair before they soap and rinse their bodies. Thus, a first additional phase is required in which the person would apply shampoo to his or her hair. In a second additional phase, the person would then rinse the shampoo from his or her hair. If the person wishes to apply a conditioner to his or her hair, additional phases are required to apply and rinse the conditioner.
Thus, in the above-mentioned phases, there are at least three phases during which water does not need to run unrestricted at full flow from the showerhead--soaping, shampooing, and conditioning. Since it normally takes at least six to eight minutes for a person to soap, shampoo, and apply conditioner, a large quantity of water can be saved if the water is not running unrestricted at full flow from the showerhead during these three phases.
A simple solution to saving water during these three phases would be to shut off the water supply during these three phases. However, many people prefer not to shut off the water supply for a number of reasons. First, they prefer to have a small quantity of water flowing from the showerhead while soap, shampoo and conditioning is applied to their body and hair, so as to keep the body and hair wet. Maintaining the body and hair wet makes it easier and more comfortable to apply the soap, shampoo and conditioner. Second, if the water supply is shut off and turned on again after soaping, shampooing, or conditioning, the water temperature will probably be different and the water temperature must be readjusted, causing the person great inconvenience. Accordingly, many people merely twist the showerhead to one side, thereby allowing water to flow continuously and causing water to be needlessly drained.
In the past, showerheads have been provided which incorporate an adjustable valve for regulating the flow of water therethrough. These adjustable valves typically operate to completely block off the water supply at some time during its operation. However, it is undesirable to provide a valve which completely blocks off the supply of water when the water is still turned on. This is because the water being supplied builds up at the valve and causes the build-up of undesirable pressure in the water supply pipe, causing the water supply pipe to leak after such extended use. The construction of these prior art valves is also generally complicated, and there is a need to provide a simple water saving valve which can be manufactured at low cost.